WITH ALL MY HEART
by JiJoonie
Summary: "Jika kau tidak mau, lakukan yang aku inginkan, dan aku tak akan mengganggu pria itu." Changmin jatuh berlutut saat Appanya berucap demikian sambil berlalu. Tangannya merambat naik meremas dada kirinya, tempat dimana pusat kehidupannya bekerja dan terasa sangat menyakitkan. /An HoMin AU Fanfiction!


" _Jika kau tidak mau, lakukan yang aku inginkan, dan aku tak akan mengganggu pria itu."_

 _Changmin jatuh berlutut saat Appanya berucap demikian sambil berlalu. Tangannya merambat naik meremas dada kirinya, tempat dimana pusat kehidupannya bekerja dan terasa sangat menyakitkan._

.

.

.

 **JIJOONIE PRESENTS**

 **.**

 **AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FANFICTION**

 **.**

" **WITH ALL MY HEART"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAIN CAST AND PAIR : HOMIN COUPLE (JUNG YUNHO AND SHIM CHANGMIN)**

 **RATE : T**

 **DESCLAIMER : HOMIN COUPLE HANYA MILIK TUHAN YME, DIRI MEREKA MASING-MASING, KELUARGA, DAN TVXQ! ONLY PLOT IS MINE!**

 **WARN! : TYPO'S!**

 **.**

" _Cerita ini terinspirasi saat author konyol ini asyik2an dan gila2an nonton konser TVXQ mulai zaman 2012-2015, dan kebetulan saat nonton konser TVXQ TREE TOUR, dimana saat duo HoMin bawa lagu WITH ALL MY HEART, sebuah ide abal2 muncul lagi kedalam otak sang author dan jadilah fic ini wahahaha*ketawagiring/eh?"_

.

 **HOMIN SHIPPER! THIS FICS BELONGS TO YOU! WOHOOOO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~!HoMiN!~**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho mengaitkan kancing baju terakhirnya, kemudian membawa badannya menghadap cermin dibelakangnya dan terkejut mendapati sesuatu yang salah dibayangan cerminnya.

Kancing bajunya masuk dilubang yang salah, dan ini sudah kedua kalinya ia memperbaikinya.

' _Kenapa kau selalu lalai sih, hyung? Bahkan memakai baju saja masih salah!'_

Yunho tercekat saat mendengar sebuah suara, kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, dan..

Ia tak menemukan apapun selain ruangan yang kosong dan hampa.

Tanpa Yunho sadari, air mata meluncur bebas dari matanya dan mebasahi pipinya yang semakin tirus.

"Changminnie.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Yunho.."_

 _Panggilan bernada datar itu membuat Yunho tersentak dalam lamunannya. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Changmin, kekasihnya, berdiri didepan pintu dengan mata yang memerah._

 _Yunho merasa ada yang tak beres. Itu semua terasa jelas dari cara kekasihnya memanggil namanya. Sangat datar._

 _Dan sebelum mulutnya terbuka, Changmin memotongnya terlebih dahulu._

" _Aku mau kita berakhir,Yunho.."_

 _Tak butuh beberapa detik untuk Yunho memerangkap Changmin diantara dinding dengan dirinya yang menatap nyalang sepasang manik bambi yang kini menjatuhkan permatanya. Yunho sangat marah._

" _Apa kau bilang, Changmin? Berakhir? Apa kau pikir semuanya akan semudah itu?"_

 _Changmin terlihat bergetar, punggungnya sangat sakit, namun tak sesakit hatinya yang melihat kilatan kemarahan di mata sang kekasih._

 _Sebisa mungkin Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Yunho yang tengah mencoba membaca pikirannya lewat tatapan tajamnya._

 _Changmin tak boleh menyerah, dan tak bisa menyerah._

 _Ada sebuah tali tak kasat mata tengah mencekik lehernya saat ini, hingga membuatnya membisu dengan air mata yang tetap tumpah._

 _Setelah mendapat cukup kekuatan, Changmin mendorong tubuh Yunho kuat hingga terhuyung kebelakang, dan kesempatan itu digunakannya untuk melepaskan diri dari perangkap Yunho._

 _Jika tidak, Changmin akan merubah ucapannya tadi. Dan itu tak boleh terjadi._

" _Maaf, tapi aku mau kita berakhir."_

 _Changmin berjalan cepat menuju pintu, melarikan diri dari Yunho secepat yang ia bisa._

 _Ia tak akan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, karena Changmin takut,_

 _Takut jika ia melihat kebelakang, Yunho tak akan lagi mau menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. Melainkan kecewa dan marah, serta benci.._

 _Dan Changmin meninggalkan Yunho yang menatap kosong pintu putih rumahnya. Pandangan Yunho memutih seketika._

 **.**

 **.**

 **~!HoMin!~**

 **.**

 **.**

Changmin menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin kamarnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan kantung mata yang menggantung namun disamarkan make up tipis. Bibir Changmin terlihat sangat pucat, berbeda seperti biasanya yang merah alami.

Ya, Changmin yang saat ini memang berbeda dengan Changmin yang saat berada didalam kafe miliknya dengan Yunho.

Changmin yang saat ini sedang berada dalam keadaan terendahnya,.

Changmin yang saat ini.. berbeda dengan Changmin yang biasanya berbicara banyak bersama partner sekaligus kekasihnya,

Changmin yang saat ini juga bukan Changmin yang akan tersenyum hingga matanya tak terlihat sama..

Karena Changmin yang saat ini..

Bukanlah Shim Changmin yang bersinar terang saat bersama Jung Yunho.

.

'TOK! TOK!'

'CKLEK'

Changmin masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, bahkan saat seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya ia tetap mematung ditempatnya.

"Changmin.."

Itu Ummanya.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut terasa dibahu kirinya.

"Changmin, sayang.. Umma mohon.. tersenyumlah nak, hanya untuk kali ini saja.."

Tangisan Changmin pecah saat Ummanya keluar setelah memohon padanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Changmin tau jika ia sudah melukai hati Ummanya.

Namun, ini bukanlah jalan yang Changmin inginkan.

Ini keinginan Appanya.

Ini keharusannya,

Ini kewajibannya,

Sebuah kewajiban yang menghancurkan hatinya seketika,

Dan sebuah hati seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Mianhae _.. hiks.._ Yunho Hyung.. _hiks_.. jeongmal mianhae.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jika kau tetap bersamanya, aku akan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping Changmin-ah. Aku tak pernah melupakan ucapanku, dan jika kau tetap bersamanya, maka hari ini juga, detik ini juga ia akan segera berada didalam rumah sakit, atau bahkan kuburan!"_

 _Mata Changmin berkilat nyalang menatap sosok paruh baya dihadapannya saat ini. Tangannya terkepal kuat dan bergetar menahan emosi yang berada diujung tanduk._

" _Kau tak akan melakukannya Appa! Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Yunho hyung sedikitpun!" pekik Changmin dengan suara melengkingnya yang menggelegar, kesabarannya sudah habis, "aku bersumpah jika Appa berani mendekati Yunho dengan orang suruhanmu, aku akan membunuh orang itu terlebih dahulu!"_

 _Nafas Changmin terengah-engah, teriakannya tadi membuat Appanya terkejut. Namun tak ayal sepasang bibir pria paruh baya itu melengkung sinis._

" _Jika kau tidak mau, lakukan yang aku inginkan, dan aku tak akan mengganggu pria itu."_

 _Changmin jatuh berlutut saat Appanya berucap demikian sambil berlalu. Tangannya merambat naik meremas dada kirinya, tempat dimana pusat kehidupannya bekerja dan terasa sangat menyakitkan._

 _Hingga detik selanjutnya, hanya tangisan memilukan yang terdengar diruang tengah kediaman mewah keluarga Shim pada hari yang sangat suram itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **~!HoMin!~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yunho hyung, apa kau sudah selesai? Jika sudah, segeralah keluar. Yang lain sudah menunggu." Sebuah suara muncul dari balik pintu kamar Yunho yang tertutup.

Yunho mengusap pelan air mata yang tersisa dipipinya, "ne, Taemin-ah, hyung segera keluar. Atau kalian bisa duluan, Hyung mungkin akan lama." Balas Yunho dengan suara paraunya.

Tak ada jawaban dari balik pintu.

Yunho hanya mengabaikannya dan memang berniat mengabaikannya, namun balasan lain dari Taemin dibalik pintu membuat Yunho membolakan matanya yang memerah.

"Hyung, kau tau? Aku sangat tak merestui Changmin Hyung menikah dengan gadis itu. Semua orang tidak ada yang setuju, bahkan jika kau ingin tau, Ibu Changmin Hyung sendiri tak merestui mereka, ia mengatakannya padaku.." Taemin berhenti sejenak, "aku sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya hyung, tapi kumohon, demi kebahagiaan Changmin hyung.."

Yunho masih tak bergeming. Pandangannya mulai kembali menerawang tak menentu.

Dibalik pintu, Taemin berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya yang mendesak keluar. Ia sangat paham akan perasaan Yunho, karena Taemin sudah menganggap Yunho dan Changmin seperti hyungnya sendiri.

Dan Taemin tak menyadari jika seseorang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sedari tadi.

"Yunho, jika kau benar-benar mencintai Changmin, keluarlah. Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu dan membantumu."

Taemin terlonjak dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan mendapati Kang Dongwook, sahabat dekat Yunho dan Changmin berdiri dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mengarah pada pintu kamar Yunho.

Setengah menit kemudian, Yunho keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang belum pernah Taemin lihat sebelumnya.

Wajah tirus yang biasanya sangat bersinar itu kini terlihat pucat, namun tatapan Yunho menyiratkan marah, sakit yang mendalam, tetapi sebuah tekad, harapan dan cinta terpancar jelas dari sepasang manik musang milik Yunho.

"Beritahu aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kekasihku kembali, meskipun nyawaku menjadi taruhannya."

Dongwook tersenyum tulus melihat tekad dan cinta Yunho untuk Changmin, ia segera menarik tangan Yunho dan Taemin untuk segera beranjak dari rumah milik Yunho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di Gereja itu sangat ramai dengan tamu undangan yang datang untuk menghadiri sebuah pernikahan dari dua keluarga terdepan di Seoul, yaitu keluarga Shim dan keluarga Baek.

Sebuah pernikahan yang dilandasi oleh kekayaan serta keterpaksaan.

Sebuah pernikahan yang sebenarnya tidak direstui oleh banyak orang, namun tetap dilaksanakan.

Sebuah pernikahan mewah yang mengorbankan sebuah kisah cinta yang sebenarnya, dibaliknya.

..dan, sebuah pernikahan yang tidak dilandasi oleh sesuatu yang sangat penting, yaitu..

Cinta..

 **.**

Para tamu undangan masih berkasak kusuk, dan masih ada yang berseliweran disekitar daerah bangunan gereja mewah a la zaman dahulu.

Tak lama, kedatangan seseorang didepan pintu gereja menyita perhatian semua orang.

Dan itu adalah, Shim Changmin.

Sang calon mempelai pria yang akan menikah pada hari ini.

Terlihat sangat tampan namun juga manis disaat yang bersamaan dengan setelan tuxedo putih serta rambutnya yang dibelah menyamping dan dibuat curly.

'Benarkah namja semanis ini harus menjadi seme? Bahkan postur serta gaya berjalan dan wajahnya saja sangat mirip seperti seorang uke. Lembut dan menggoda.' Pikir beberapa orang sambil terus memperhatikan sang calon pengantin pria berjalan.

Wajah Changmin nampak bahagia, namun semua orang tahu jika itu hanyalah topeng belaka.

Topeng yang akan hancur bersamaan dengan terucapnya janji sehidup dan semati.

 **.**

 **.**

Changmin berjalan dengan pelan diatas karpet merah menuju altar, tempat dimana yang sebentar lagi akan mengikatnya dengan seseorang yang tak pernah dicintainya sama sekali.

Pandangan Changmin kosong, senyuman yang tadinya dipaksakan dibibirnya benar-benar sudah sirna dari ujung bibirnya.

Changmin merasa kaku.

Mati rasa.

Dan tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain memandang lurus apa yang ada dihadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak kedatangan sang calon mempelai pria. Keadaan didalam gereja kembali seperti sedia kala, riuh karena semua tamu undangan yang hadir tak berhenti bercerita dan berkasak-kusuk.

Changmin yang kini berdiri disudut kiri ruangan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sudut kanan gereja tersebut, dimana ada sebuah band berdiri disana tengah menyajikan musik penghibur sebelum acara inti dimulai.

Ada dua orang pria tengah bernyanyi diatas panggung, dan Changmin mengenalinya. Itu U-know dan Max, dua anggota boyband yang dari dulu sampai saat ini masih tetap terkenal di Korea selatan, bahkan terkenal di penjuru dunia dengan nama grup TVXQ. Dan kabarnya mereka berdua dulunya berpacaran selama enam tahun, kini sudah menikah dan disetujui oleh pihak keluarga serta fans masing-masing. Hebat dan sangat membahagiakan, bukan?

Jika boleh jujur, Changmin adalah salah satu penggemar boygrup tersebut karena lagu mereka yang sangat bagus dan sangat cocok dengan selera musiknya.

Bagaimana bisa orang seterkenal dan setenar mereka bisa ada disini?

Jawabannya mudah.

Karena ini adalah acara milik keluarga Shim dan Baek. Keluarga yang berpengaruh di Korea selatan. Tidak lupan 'kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **~!HoMin!~**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu lagu sudah selesai dinyanyikan oleh duo TVXQ. Wedding Dress. Lagu yang sangat manis dan memiliki banyak arti. 

Changmin hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan biasa sebeum Max, sang magnae dari TVXQ menatapnya dari jauh lalu mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kali ini, khusus untuk mempelai pria, kami akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang 'spesial' karena hari ini merupakan hari 'bahagianya'," Max menjeda sesaat, senyumannya semakin terkembang. "lagu ini khusus aku dan suamiku—U-Know—yang memilihkan untukmu. Semoga kau menyukainya, Changmin-ssi." Max menghakhiri ucapannya dan tanpa beban menyebut nama suaminya didepan semua orang. Ia tampak bahagia.

Changmin mengedipkan matanya kepada Max yang menatapnya penuh arti, dengan suaminya U-Know yang tersenyum lembut padanya, seolah tengah mengtakan 'temukan pilihanmu setelah ini, Changmin-ssi', dan Changmin merasa dirinya berkhayal tapi itulah yang ditangkapnya dari cara U-Know menatapnya tadi.

Musik mulai berdenting, dan Changmin merasakan jantungnya serasa dihujam saat ia menyadari lagu apa yang dibawakan oleh duo TVXQ tersebut.

" _ **Kagamini utsutta kakechigaeta shatsuno botan"**_

 _ **(Reflected on the mirror, the buttons of my shirts are in the wrong buttonholes)**_

" _ **Sonna sasaina kotode kimiga ireba yokattato omou"**_

 _ **(Even with these little things, I truly long for you)**_

" _ **Aenai jikanga bokurano aiwo tsuyokushita"**_

 _ **(The time we cannot spend together has deepened our love)**_

" _ **Kotobani tsumarunara sotto hooni kiss wo shiyou"**_

 _ **(If I'm at a loss in words, I'll just kiss you lightly on your cheek)**_

" _ **Sorezorewo matsu hibiha isogashiku sugirukedo"**_

 _ **(The days longing for each other quickly passes by)**_

" _ **Konnanimo konnanimo tada…"**_

 _ **(So fast, so fast, only..)**_

Tubuh Changmin tak bergerak dan air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aitakute zutto kimiwo omouyo.. kokorokara kimiwo"_

 _(I miss you, My thoughts are always with you… from the bottom of my heart)_

" _Mouichido my heart tsutaetakute"_

 _(Once again, I want to give my heart to you)_

" _Kimiga yobeba bokuha yukuyo"_

 _(If you call me, I'll go to you)_

" _Kimino sobade waraitaindayo"_

 _(I want to smile by your side)_

 _Changmin membalikkan badannya menghadap Yunho yang tengah memeluknya sambil menyenandungkan bait lagu kesukaannya. Manik bambinya menatap dalam manik musang milik Yunho yang juga menatapnya balik ._

" _kenapa Hyung suka sekali lagu itu?" tanya Changmin setelah Yunho berhenti bernyanyi_

 _Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu tersenyum, "entahlah, hyung juga tidak tau mengapa. Tapi lagu ini punya makna tersendiri untuk Hyung," ucap Yunho dengan ekspresi polosnya. Changmin hanya tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Yunho, lalu memposisikan badannya lebih rapat dengan tubuh hangat nan kekar milik Yunho yang semakin erat memeluknya._

" _Ayo nyanyikan lagi untukku, Hyung!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Futoshita shunkan kizutsuite shimatta kokoro"**_

 _ **(By mere moments, your heart may be hurt)**_

" _ **Hitorija naosenai itami bokuga iyashitaiyo"**_

 _ **(I want to comfort your hurts which cannot be healed alone)**_

" _ **Ｉ**_ _ **ma aenai tokinara tada kimino omokagewo"**_

 _ **(If I cannot be by your side, I'll just)**_

" _ **Dakishimete dakishimete hora …"**_

 _ **(Hold you shadow in my heart, hold in my heart, and…)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Donna himo zutto kimiwo omouyo … kokorokara kimiwo"_

 _(All the days, my thoughts are always with you… from the bottom of my heart)_

" _Mou nidoto your heart hanasanaikara"_

 _(I will never let go of your heart again)_

" _Kimiga nakeba bokuha yukuyo"_

 _(If you cry, I'll go to you)_

" _Kimiwo itsumo mamoritaindayo"_

 _(I want to always stand by your side)_

 _._

" _Shim Changmin, will you marry me?"_

 _Changmin yang baru saja selesai memainkan lagu kesukaannya langsung terkejut saat Yunho tiba-tiba saja berlutut dihadapannya dengan sebuah cincin perak digenggamannya._

 _Gitar kesayangannya yang ada dipangkuannya nyaris saja jatuh jika tangannya tak menggenggam erat ujungnya._

 _Changmin merasakan otaknya blank sesaat._

" _Changmin? Will you?" tanya Yunho lagi._

 _Tiba-tiba saja air mata Changmin mengalir, perasaan didalam dadanya membuncah dan tumpah ruah._

" _ssshh.. Jangan menangis, baby.." Yunho segra memeluknya erat, dan mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut._

 _Changmin hanya menggeleng pelan sambil membalas pelukan erat Yunho._

 _Changmin bahagia, sangat bahagia hingga air matanya tak bisa ditahan lagi._

 _Yunho melamarnya, dan tentu saja Changmin sangat terkejut,namun Changmin sudah yakin dengan jawabannya._

 _Changmin melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan menatap dalam mata Yunho yang memancarkan cintanya. Hanya untuknya seorang. Hanya untuk Shim Changmin seorang._

" _Yes, i do, Yunho Hyung.."_

 _Yunho tersenyum, lalu mencium bibir ranum Changmin dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan._

" _Saranghae, Shim-Jung-Changmin my lovely bambi," ucap Yunho setelah melepaskan ciumannya sambil tersenyum lembut._

 _Changmin mengangguk dan menunduk malu, "Nado saranghae.. JungYunho, my lovely bear.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **~!HoMin!~**

 **.**

 **.**

Changmin menutup kedua telinganya dan matanya, tak mau mendengar lebih lanjut lagu itu, terlebih akhirnya. Changmin bergetar, dan seseorang menariknya menjauh dari sudut sana menuju kebelakang gereja.

Setelah merasa cukup, orang yang menarik Changmin tadi menarik tangan Changmin yang masih menutupi telinganya, lalu menepuk pipi Changmin pelan agar ia membuka matanya.

"Buka matamu, Changmin-ah.."

Changmin menurut, dan ia mendapati Im Yoona, kekasih Kang DongWook menatapnya lekat.

"Jangan menangis lagi Changmin-ah, air matamu tak akan ada gunanya!" ucap Yoona tegas. Changmin menghapus air matanya, namun air matanya tak kunjung mau berhenti mengalir.

Changmin kembali menangis sesenggukan.

Yoona menatap Changmin lama, kemudian ia menghela nafas.

'aku rasa DongWook oppa benar..'

"apa kau mencintai Yunho, Changmin-ah?"

Air mata Changmin tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat Yoona bertanya. Matanya langsung menatap mata milik Yoona yang terlihat berkilat tajam, namun menenangkan. Changmin mengangguk pelan.

"a-aku.. hiks..aku sangat mencintai Yunho hyung, noona.."

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya menangis? Kalau kau memang mencintai Yunho, harusnya kau mengerti ucapan ambigu Max-ssi dan tatapan Uknow-ssi tadi. Mereka memilih lagu itu bukan tanpa alasan asal kau tau."

Changmin hanya terdiam ditempatnya.

"Tentukan pilihanmu, atau kau menyesal Changmin-ah."

Dengan ucapan itu, Yoona meninggalkan Changmin yang kini berdiri membisu dengan fikiran yang mulai melayang entah kemana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Kimiga nozomunara subetewo tsukushite"**_

 _ **(If it is your wish, I'll try every means)**_

" _ **Kimino egaku eienno yumewo kanaetai I wish"**_

 _ **(I want to grant your future, your eternal dreams, I wish)**_

Yunho berdiri dengan tenang. Ia sudah siap dengan rencana milik DongWook.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menunggu disini, Yun-ah. Serahkan semuanya padaku." Begitu ucapan DongWook masih diingat oleh Yunho.

Ya, Yunho hanya perlu menunggu lagu itu selesai untuk mengetahui apa jawaban Changmin-nya.

Bolehkah Yunho memanggilnya seperti itu?

Yunho tersenyum samar, dan tetap mendengarkan lagu yang masih dinyanyikan oleh duo TVXQ.

" _ **Aitakute zutto kimi omouyo … kokoro kara kimiwo"**_

 _ **(I miss you, my thoughts are always with you, from the bottom of my heart)**_

" _ **Nandodemo to heart okuru smile for you"**_

 _ **(For countless times, to heart, I'll smile for you)**_

" _ **Kanashikutemo ureshikutemo"**_

 _ **(Even though sad, or happy)**_

" _ **Kimino sobade waraitaindayo"**_

 _ **(I want to smile by your side)**_

Ya, itu benar. Yunho hanya ingin bersama Changmin-nya.

Bersama untuk selamanya.

Dan Yunho yakin, Changmin-nya pasti akan kembali.

 _ **Karena—**_

 **.**

"Shim Changmin, apa kau bersedia menerima Baek JinHye menjadi istrimu, untuk menemanimu dalam sakit, duka, bahagia, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Changmin menegakkan badannya dan menatap lembut mata milik JinHye yang balik menatapnya lembut—sayangnya palsu.

Tersenyum, dengan yakin Changmin menjawab.

"Tidak—

Semua tamu undangan terkejut,

—Karena aku tak mencintai _Nona_ Baek JinHye," ucap Changmin dengan penekanan penuh pada kata nona. Changmin tetap menatap mata JinHye dan melihat keterkejutan serta amarah disana, namun ia tak perduli, kembali Changmin melanjutkan "Dan aku sudah dilamar oleh seseorang yang sangat kucintai. Aku akan menikah dengannya dan itu atas dasar cinta, bukan karena harta."

Bisa Changmin lihat Baek JinHye melototkan matanya dan menatapnya bengis, tetapi tetap diabaikan oleh Changmin.

Ucapan Changmin yang tegas dan lugas menggetarkan hati beberapa pasang mata yang menyaksikan, bahkan sang pendeta yang akan menikahkannya terkejut bukan main.

Shim HooJun yang mendengar Changmin mengucapkan kata-kata tadi menatap nyalang putranya yang sudah mempermalukan dirinya didepan keluarga besar Baek dan media. Saat ia hendak berdiri, istrinya menahan pergelangan tangannya dan meremasnya sedikit kuat. Shim HooJun yang tak bisa bergerak karena ditahan sang istri kembali menatap anaknya yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan wajah yang damai dan senyuman terkembang.

"Maafkan aku Appa. Aku memang pantas dihukum. Tapi hatiku juga berhak memilih dan dipilih. Hatiku sudah memilih seseorang. Dia mencintaiku dan aku sama halnya, Appa. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku."

Changmin membungkukkan badannya dalam dan hormat kepada ayahnya yang masih menatapnya marah. Namun Changmin tak takut. Kemudian Changmin kembali menghadap kearah JinHye dan membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

"Maafkan saya, nona Baek JinHye karena sudah mempermalukan anda. Tapi maaf, saya memang tidak mencintai anda. Jadi, selamat tinggal." Segera setelahnya Changmin menegakkan badannya dan kemudian berjalan menuruni altar dan berjalan diatas hamparan karpet merah dengan wajah terangkat yang cerah serta senyuman yang terulas lembut menuju pintu gereja yang tertutup.

Shim Changmin terlihat bahagia dengan keputusannya. Dan itu memang benar.

Saat Changmin membuka pintu gereja yang sangat besar itu, alangkah terkejutnya Changmin,

Di depan sana, Jung Yunho tengah berdiri dengan senyuman khasnya yang menawan. Sangat menawan hingga mampu membuat jantung Changmin berdetak kencang.

Yunho berjalan ke arah Changmin yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis dengan mata bambinya yang membulat imut.

Saat sudah berdiri dihadapan Changmin, Yunho segera menarik kedua tangan Changmin, lalu mengecupnya satu persatu punggung tangan Changmin dengan lembut. Hati Yunho menghangat saat melihat cincin lamarannya masih melingkar dijari manis pujaan hatinya.

Setelah itu, Yunho melingkarkan kedua tangan Changmin tadi di lehernya. Tangan kirinya merambat kepinggang ramping Changmin, lalu menarik tubuhnya mendekat kearahnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap perlahan pipi Changmin yang sedikit tirus namun merona. Mata Yunho menatap dalam mata bulat milik Changmin yang memantulkan binarnya, binar yang sangat Yunho rindukan, lalu ia mulai menarik tengkuk Changmin menggunakan tangan kanannya tadi dan mendekatkan kepala mereka berdua secara perlahan.

Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, namun Yunho menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan membuat kening mereka berdua beradu. Changmin tak berbicara apapun namun hanya terseyum semakin lebar, membuat senyuman Yunho juga ikut melebar karena bahagia.

"Saranghae, Jung Changmin.. my lovely bambi and my future huswife.."

Changmin mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang semakin merona, tak keberatan dengan marganya yang berubah menjadi Jung, karena sebentar lagi merganya memang akan berubah. Dan Changmin membalas dengan yakin ucapan pria dihadapannya.

"Nado.. Nado saranghae Jung Yunho my lovely bear and my future husband.."

Ciuman lembut segera terjadi antara dua buah bibir yang baru saja mengucap kata cinta tersebut setelah kedua pasang mata yang berbeda warna serta bentuk itu menyembunyikan masing-masing keindahannya dibalik kelopaknya.

—" _ **Find me and i'll be there for you.."**_

 _Kerena Shim Changmin akan mencari dan menemukan Jung Yunho yang akan selalu ada untuknya.._

 _ **Selamanya.**_

— **FIN—**

 **..EPILOG..**

" _Hiks.."_

Malam itu isakan seseorang terdengar didalam kamar yang sangat besar dan luas.

Seorang namja tersentak dari tidurnya dan segera bangun untuk mencari tau apa yang terjadi. Namja tadi menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping tempat tidurnya dan mendapati seorang namja lain tengah terduduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya.

Yunho terkejut mendapati partnernya tengah menangis sesegukan, bahkan sampai cegukan.

Hampir saja Yunho tertawa melihatnya, namun ia langsung tersadar akan situasi.

Yunho segera mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Changmin yang masih menangis. Ditariknya pinggang Changmin lalu dipeluknya erat. Kepalanya disandarkan diatas kepala Changmin yang berada dibawah lehernya, sesekali Yunho menciumi pelan pucuk kepala partnernya.

"Hei, kenapa menangis? Bermimpi buruk?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus punggung Changmin.

Sang magnae hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aniya.."

"Lalu kenapa tidak tidur tapi malah menangis, hm?"

Changmin terdiam dipelukannya, membuat kening Yunho berkerut. Magnaenya ini sangat ajaib, bisa berubah dalam sekejap saja sampai dirinya saja kadang heran sendiri.

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan sedikit badannya dari Yunho. Kepalanya tertunduk. "I-itu.." Changmin tergagap. Bisa dilihatnya leadernya kini tengah menatap lekat dirinya, membuat Changmin semakin kikuk untuk jujur.

"Itu apa, Changdol?"

Changmin membuka bibirnya perlahan, namun sebelum ada kata yang terucap, suara handphonenya berbunyi.

 _ **TRIING!**_

Changmin menarik handphonenya yang ada dibawah pahanya, tapi segera direbut oleh Yunho.

Mata Changmin melotot horror pada Yunho yang langsung membuka handphonenya tanpa ba bi bu, dan setelahnya bisa Changmin lihat leadernya itu ternganga saat menatap layar persegi digenggamannya.

"Changminnie.." panggil Yunho dengan nada rendahnya sambil menatap Changmin dengan tatapan mautnya. Changmin menggigit bibirnya yang gemetaran, tau apa yang akan Yunho katakan setelah ini.

"Oh GOD! MY BABY JUNG CHANGMIIIIIIN! Kau menangis karena membaca fanfiksi lagi?!"

—REALLY FIN—


End file.
